The Forgotten War
by Relina16
Summary: After the guild disbanded, Lucy was left to herself. She decides that wallowing in her sadness isn't going to change anything, so she goes off to train. But there is a new evil coming. Will she have the strength to face it or will she crumble and fall to become a slave to it.
1. Disbandment

**Summary: After the guild disbanded, Lucy was left to herself. She decides that wallowing in her sadness isn't going to change anything, so she goes off to train. But there is a new evil coming. Will she have the strength to face it or will she crumble and fall to become a slave to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the Pradesh family. If I did, I would probably be brain dead from too many ideas of what to do.**

 **A/N: This story will be using Desna's Pradesh characters. This will be my first story I have ever written, so please any help is welcome. If you have an idea for the story, please post it. Because I get new ideas for this story every day and I have to change it some every day. This first chapter is already different than the outline I made, but it will not change how the story will go. I have updated this chapter because I saw a lot of mistakes after I uploaded so, please reread.**

* * *

 _CHAPTER ONE: DISBANDMENT_

* * *

Lucy just stood there. She couldn't believe what the master just said. The guild was disbanded. Lucy could hear everyone's shouts of disbelieve and protest and when the master shouted and his speech. But she could do nothing but stand there in shock with silent tears running down her face. Lucy just couldn't believe it, why would the master disband the guild. We could all rebuild like before. We could all still be family; Lucy thought as she watched everyone start leaving the front of the destroyed guild hall.

First, it was Ezra, then Gray and Juvia next were Wendy and Carla, Gajeel and Levy. One by one group by group of people left until she was the last one there. Then her legs gave out on her, and she started to collapse to the ground, but Loke forced his gate open and caught her. They both slid to the ground as Lucy cried on Loke's shoulder for all she lost. For the loss of Aquarius During the battle of Tartarus a week ago, for Natsu leaving and only leaving her with a note, and for the people, she thought where her Nakama that abandoned her after she sacrifices the person she thought of as her second mother for them.

Lucy just sat there crying while she clung to Loke like a lost child, and Loke just sat there whispering comforting words into her ear hoping to calm her some and to tell her she's not alone. Lucy had no clue how long she sat there till she stopped crying. But when she did, she asked Loke in a sad, broken tone " What are we going to do now?".

"You can make our family bigger with finding more keys, and you can go out and train to get stronger. We will train you to get stronger." Loke smiled a small reshoring smile. After he said that he could see some hope come into her eyes, but he could still see all the pain beneath it.

"OK. But before we leave, I'm going to see Laxus and the thunder god tribe there still at the hospital, and I doubt they know what happened." Lucy said in the same broken, sad tone but there was a little lightness to it now.

"Alright princess I'll tell Virgo to go to your apartment to start packing your things."

"Thank you, Loke, for everything."

Loke with a playful wink and his usual flirty smile bowed and said, "Your knight in shining armor will always be there to catch you when you fall love."

Lucy just gave a small chuckle and said' "oh shut up you stupid cat and go home."

Before Loke left, he looked at Lucy's face, and he could see all the pain and brokenness in her eyes, and he knew it would take time for her to heal, but hoped she would find people to love her as she should be. He hoped she found new people she will let into her heart to call her Nakama.

Then in a shower of gold Loke left, and Lucy was left there by herself again. Lucy then turned around and started walking to the hospital to see Laxus before she left town. So caught up in her thoughts on how to tell the man she thought of as a brother that their home was no more, that their family is now scattered to the wind and nowhere to go. Lucy didn't even realize she was at the hospital until she was standing outside the gates.

Lucy then walked into the building to Laxus's room. Lucy stood there outside his room for a little while to try to get her raging emotions and thoughts under control before she went in. When Lucy finally thought she would not just start crying as soon as she walked into the room, she went in.

* * *

 **A/N2: Sorry for the short chapter as I said before this is my first story. So this is like a test chapter so you guys can read and tell me what I can do better. I will try to make longer chapters, but I work almost every day. So I try to write before and after work. But I don't get a lot done, and it has its drawbacks to I get physically and mentally exhausted after while, so I have to take a break sometimes. So what I'm saying is that updates will not be regular. So please be patient with me.**

 **Trying to write a flirty Loke is hard for me too. So it took me a while to** write **him.**

 **This is Relina, and I'm out. Bye.**


	2. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated. I have been working constantly, and when I get home, all I want to do is sleep. On my days off people will not stop dragging me places, and when I get back for that I'm exhausted, and I want to do nothing else but lay down. An I was going to rewrite the first chapter today because I didn't like how it turned out but found out my laptop's charger is broke and now I can't do it till I get a new charger for it. My laptop is the only way I'm able to post stuff on fanfiction. Again I am sorry I feel like the whole world is work against me. Oh yea, if there is anyone who is willing to edit my chapters for me before I post them please pm me. Because I know I need all the help I can get.

This is Relina, and hopefully, I will be back soon. Bye.


End file.
